


Project Vought (Nanowrimo draft)

by KatieBooBooChallengeAccount



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blackmail, Bribery, Corruption, Murder, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo2019, Scheming, Teenage kik, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBooBooChallengeAccount/pseuds/KatieBooBooChallengeAccount
Summary: It happened gradually. Vought getting their claws into every town and city, False Heroes becoming the only people the public trusted. It cunning and planning, death and tragedy until they owned a country's very soul.





	1. Payment with Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes to push your brand you have to ensure people can't do without it.

Red ripe strawberries lie in a puddle of blood and broken glass; the scent of fruity and sweet mixing with sour and iron taints the summer breeze. Broken eggs and spilt milk stain the pavement; black hair covers the lifeless face. An Ice cream truck plays its jingle in the distance, sirens blaring so loud it's pitch hurts the ears. 

The beauty of the summer day doesn't match the horrific tragedy. There should be rain and thunder to tie in with how grim it is, but there isn't. There are warm rays of sunshine that touch the skin like an angels kiss instead.

A hand-stretched, wedding ring glinting in the sun. Madelyn wonders if she were reaching out to grasp on to someone or if it were a subconscious desperate attempt to hold onto her life. Either way, she failed. There was no one to touch or offer her comfort, nothing that would have kept her alive. She was dead seconds after her body hit the ground. 

The crime scene tape flutters in the breeze, she stands behind it with many others they have come to gawk like vultures. They were Parasites feeding of the drama of it all. Death always did draw in crowds, whether in hysterical grief and anger or silent fascination. It brought out the worse and best in some people.

None of this would have happened if only the mayor had been willing to pay an extra million for one of her heroes. She had warned him one day something like this would happen.

And who was it who paid for stubbornness and tight-fisted ways? 

A mother shopping to feed her four children. Marie Clark who married the love of her life at twenty-one surrounded by her friends and family. Now thirty-two and would forever remain that way. Her blue car with cheerios on the floor that smells like apple sauce wouldn't drive up the driveway this afternoon.

Children were waiting at home for her, not knowing she was never going to walk through the door again. If Madelyn Stillwell had a heart, it would break for them.

Madelyn Stillwell would cash in on this tragedy; she would stand in front of the cameras with her voice cracking as she speaks almost as if would cry any moment.

She would whisper in the ears of the woman's family, add fuel to the fire of their grief and anger, let it burn until one of her heroes was came here. 

The mayor would pay up this time in a desperate to avoid backlash. His weakness was he couldn't handle being hated and blame. Why he ever went into politics Madelyn would never understand.

He would never know she engineered the whole thing to happen. The robbery at the supermarket or the shootout; that she handpicked the idiot who did it, the man she hired would never get to spend his money he will be found dead in a squat somewhere; a drug overdose.

She would get Homelander to carry the act out; he would do it without a second's thought and keep it to himself. Even if he did suspect he'd never be able to prove a thing, and wouldn't dare voice his suspicions. Everything had come together so nicely, it was shame about, the but prices had to be paid for success.


	2. Tricks of the Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who oppose you are easy to get rid off if you are smart enough.

The camera records a pale blue cheap carpet and dark mustard yellow with fade daisies on. There was no love or care put into decorating this room; like all the others, it was cheap and tacky. 

The people who spend the night here don't care about the appearance. They came here for one reason only, and it wasn't to admire the room.

It can't capture the smell of cheap perfume or expensive aftershave that mixes with the stench of stale cigarette smoke and sweat that clings to everything. The whiff of pizza or sweaty socks or vomit mingled with a hint of cranberry; that no amount air-freshener can mask.

The camera records the many different sounds of the room.

It picks up the groans and creaks of the bed, each moan and gasp. Each vulgar word let loose without a second thought during the throes of passion. 

There are no words of tenderness only primitive lust which is not as pure, but more truthful. It picks up the heavy breathing and a hand knocking a glass of a nightstand, the sound of it shattering mixing with cries of pleasure.

The sweet innocent face of a twenty-year-old hooker who is young enough to be the senator's daughter is visible. Her long brown hair loose, her slim body and her delicate neck. The freckles across her nose and cheeks that she hated as a child, but grew to love.

It can't pick up the reason she's doing this.  
A sick mom with no health insurance, medication is expensive; Something that cost less than a dollar to make sold for seven hundred dollars a week, two thousand eight hundred a month. 

A friend had introduced her to a rich guy who paid for the night a few months back; it was quick and easy money. The rest was history. Her mom doesn't know where the money comes from to keep her alive.

The camera records the senator's large hands around her neck, choking the life from her fragile body until her last gasp (a pitiful last breath) leaves her mouth. It picks up the chilling look on the senator's face as he kills her. A smile that sends shivers down the spine; it almost isn't human.

Her body lies sprawled out on the bed, a lifeless doll abandoned.

He denies it is him on the video after it mysteriously ends up online. Even at his trial, he still protests his innocence; no one believes him. His wife and four daughters publicly come out to say they think he did it. On the fourth day of the trial when they play the video in the court, his wife throws up.

It takes fifteen minutes for the jury to return a verdict of guiltily. 

The camera doesn't lie, but it is easy to trick and fool. After all, it is only a piece of equipment, a gadget. It repeats what it thinks it saw. 

A senator can drink a glass of drugged champagne at Madelyn Stillwell home. Be taken to a room and locked in to stop appearing anyone else to provide doubt over his evidence; days after to be brought by Vought publicly raising questions about the company.

While someone shapes shift to look like the senator drives their car, making sure to get caught speeding then picking up a twenty-year-old hooker on camera. At the cheap motel making sure to be rude enough the owner would remember the face, setting up a camera in the room to record a murder.

And when the actual senator protests his innocence, well people just point to the video.


	3. The Monsters We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are often made in the pursuit of perfection.

The sleeping baby in the crib, hooked up to a Compound V drip is a monster. There is no other way Doctor Vogelbaum can think to describe the sleeping infant; A mixture of thick wolf fur and fish scales that merges and tangles together instead of skin, one snake-like an eye, one human.

Instead of a mouth, there is a thin slit with rows of razor-sharp teeth. The nose is the only human-like facial feature. It is a reminder to Doctor Vogelbaum of the baby before he got his hands it.

Feeding the baby was was a nightmare, but they had finally gotten it down to a fine art.

A mixture of formula with fish guts and chicken liver blended into a sludge, fed with a spoon. It was always hungry, always howling in the crib for more food. Babies given Compound V were always hungry, maybe it was because they grew so fast.

Compound V had unlocked dormant genes, something nature at the beginning of evolution said "No" to and thrown them all together in one person. Doctor Vogelbaum had crossed the lines that even nature wouldn't dare, and if hell existed, he would go there for it. He had travelled too far down the path for redemption.

The mother knew there were risks when she signed her baby up for this. Sometimes, the result was beautiful heroes with the power of a God that the world wanted to gaze at, and other times it was monsters who would never be seen by the outside world.

If the infant were to live, it was touch and go at the moment with Doctor Vogelbaum giving it a forty per cent chance and the mother wanted him back then they'd be dumped out in the middle of nowhere. Isolated for all of the child's life and taken care off by Vought financially. If she didn't want her son back then, he'd spend his life in a lab with scientists like him; raised with no more affection than a lab rat would poke and prodded with needles.

Doctor Vogelbaum hopes the mother wants the baby back, but having met her finds it unlikely, that she could love her child in this form. Even though she bares as much as responsibility for what had happened as Vogelbaum.


	4. Everything has a Price Even if You Can't See It Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quickest way to make people to get people on side is to give them something they desperately need.

The hall is brimming with journalists from different newspaper and news stations sitting in uncomfortable chairs. They arrived an hour before the press conference started, were eager for it to get started. 

Madelyn Stillwell stands behind a podium, a soft smile on her. She's wearing a white dress, the colour of innocence. It is something she no longer has, and those who know her well doubt, she ever had it.

The public adores her; she's brilliant at keeping up a facade and being whoever they need her to be.

Her nails the colour of crisp red apples tap on the podium; not that anyone hears it.

In the background hovers Homelander, America's rising golden boy is never far from Stillwell. Why no one knows and nobody dares asks.

She opens with a joke and the whole room laughs, immediately at ease. There is something about her that has that effect on people. "The soothing Stillwell touch," that's what people call it.

"Now let's get down to why we are here," Madelyn tells the room full of faces eager for the next new thing. "Vought is happy to announce that every city or town that has one of their heroes will be opening a hospital with the best doctors and the latest medical technology free to use rich or poor, young or old. With or without insurance."

They are scribbling her words down in excitement on notepads, those who get paid more have fancier pens and pads.

An older man balding man wearing a creased blue suit more cynical than the others asks the question that could burst the bubble of excitement.

"What's the catch? I find nothing is truly free in this world," he says with a suspicious glance. He might not work for one of the bigger news outlets, he might have never made it big, but that doesn't mean he can't make things difficult for Vought if it came to it.

"No catch. Vought will even pay for those who cannot afford further treatment for long term conditions." Madelyn answers with a soft smile. "Vought cares about America but, more importantly, it cares about the people of America,".

Her smile never waivers or dimmers; her confidence and excitement are infectious. She has the room eating out of the palm of her, latched onto every word coming out of her mouth. Homelander fidgets in the shadows, eyes not for one moment on the crowd always on her. He listens to her heartbeat, it doesn't change when she lies.

"And Homelander will be opening the first hospital on November the sixteenth the day before the launch of his first movie."


	5. Buy this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children will beg their parents to buy anything if it's hyped up by someone or something they love.

A dark-haired child sits in front of the TV, eyes glued to the screen while eating a jam sandwich; unfinished homework on the floor beside a toy police car, a robber, and a homemade Homelander action figure that bears very little resemblance to him.

Homelander pops up on the TV screen. "Do you know how I stay so strong?" He asks with a cheesy grin, teeth glimmering white and holding a smoothie in his hand. "A bottle of Ultra Fruit Smoothie for breakfast,".

He gestures to bottles behind, bright and colourful, many different flavours. The bottle that catches the child's eye is the one with the American flag on.

The child nibbles on his sandwich, absorbing his favourite hero's words. Homelander could be holding a turd with glitter on, and the child would still listen. 

"Every bottle comes free with a token, collect fifty and get a free bottle of Ultra Fruit Smoothie plus a free hero card featuring one of your favourite heroes," Homelander says, he never stops smiling. 

The advert ends, the next one begins, but the child is no longer paying attention. 

"Mom can you buy me a bottle of Ultra Fruit Smoothie," he half pleads walking into the kitchen. "I'll pick a bottle up when I'm at the store tomorrow," she replies chopping vegetables.

"It's what Homelander drinks and he's the best," the child babbles happily. "I want the smoothie bottle that has the American flag on,".

"Got it, you want a bottle of ultra fruit smoothie with the American flag on, now go finish your homework,"


	6. Zero chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure those that you work with know that no matter what they do, there is nothing they can do to bring you down.

Jackson January slams the front door so hard the house shakes a little. He hops into his truck, starts it up, and drives away from his family home for the last time. 

All the scrimping and saving to buy it, all the work to turn into a real proper family home going to waste.

He hates his wife for getting into bed with Vought worse he hates himself for signing that bloody NDA. He keeps asking himself why he did sign it; they had accepted no money other than medical costs, he didn't need or care whether Annie had powers as long she was happy. It's one of the reasons he can't forgive himself for signing it because he can't figure out why he did.

Annie is still in the hospital, or at least that's what they called it; with those Vought doctors. Who was pumping her full of drugs which were doing God knows what to her fragile body and mind.

All that they were God's creation was bullshit, and he couldn't believe how easily the public was buying it. He had once, so willingly accepted the explanation like a blind fool.

He never should let them anywhere near his daughter. Jackson should have protected her, and not let them play God, but to his shame, he hadn't.

Jackson couldn't face a lifetime of lying to his daughter. It was better she thought he was a deadbeat who left her than one day a liar who didn't protect her. He was taking the cowards way out, and he knew it.

Part of him wanted to grab a gun, go and fetch her, demand they hand her over. But he knows even if they did, he wouldn't get far with her.

Vought owned a chunk of everything. People, police, lawyers, politicians, and the media. Add in the freaks they created he had no chance and no choices, but the one he was taking. 

He hoped one day that Annie would understand why he had to leave. That even if she couldn't forgive him at least she could understand it.


	7. Demands of the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your job to protect Vought and it's product no matter what.

Madelyn Stillwell scrubs dried blood off her hands, hot water burning her soft skin. She takes a deep breath as she lathers her hands with floral soap.

She hates getting her hands dirty, prefers to let others do it for her, but it was one of those situations where it couldn't be avoided. There was no one she could trust to do this not even Homelander, especially not him.

His biological mother had come to see her at her office. She had begged Madelyn to help her to forge some sort of relationship with him. She must have known it was impossible, how could she not have after leaving her son to the mercy of scientists for his childhood.

She abandoned him, part of the reason he was as broken as he was. Homelander sanity was fragile, her popping up like this would have snapped it. So, Madelyn did what she employed to do, protect heroes and Vought from anything that could harm them. Everything she did was to spare Homelander from further pain.

Why couldn't she just accept the money? Madelyn asks herself. It would have made things so much easier. 

But no, she was determined to see him and sooner or later she would have. Like her son once she was determined to do something they did it.

Everything Vought had done, all of Madelyn's plans would have crumbled because of a woman who suddenly after her son was beginning to get famous thought he was worth seeing.

Madelyn killed her easily. The body was harder to get rid off when she couldn't use her usual advantage of having Homelander dump it somewhere. Still, she had manged and adapted like always did. It was another secret, another sin to add to the growing list.

She was in two minds whether to tell someone up higher on the food chain, but why risk them having something to hold over her head in the future. Madelyn knew how Vought worked better than anyone else on the planet.

This will be one those things she'll take to the grave with her.


	8. The Game of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapting your personality for those around you is an important lifeskill

Vodka shots the colour of the American flag are brought out by waitresses, they circle the giant glass dome offering them to guests along with a glass of champagne or food. The waitresses smile, no matter how rude the guests are.

Homelander mingles among the guests, his words and personality morphing into something new with each person. He tells them what they want to hear; he acts the way whatever way he thinks will get them on the side of Vought. It's one of his least favourite activities on the planet, but a necessary one. 

Madelyn Stillwell flirts with an older man in a suit, smiling and laughing; her hand wrapped around a champagne glass that she never takes a sip off. She knows what's in the alcohol and food, but if the guests were anyway suspicious that neither she or Homelander weren't eating or drinking it didn't show.

Homelander watches her, pushing down the urge to interrupt her flirting. He doesn't like it, but can't figure out exactly why. Yet the urge to break the man's neck when he puts his hand on her hand is a very tempting one to give into.

All these people here are investors and future politicians; they'll either be charmed into backing Vought or blackmailed into it. Either way, they would do it.

Those that wouldn't then they would be gotten rid of and a new piece would be added to the chessboard for the game of power. It was the world worked or at least the way the world those at Vought were trying to shape did.


	9. The Next Generation of Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents will buy anything to placate their children.

Hughie Campbell lugs around a Homelander baby blanket everywhere with him. Once even in a swimming pool. He would scream until his cheeks were bright red, snot dribbled down his chin, and his throat hurt if he didn't have it with him.

Most toddlers his age had a hero blanket that they took everywhere with them. It was almost strange to see one without one. No parent could deny that they were a godsend. It was something in the fabric that could calm even the crankiest baby or toddler down, it was scientifically proven or at least that's what the adverts said.

Sure, in the beginning, parents were suspicious but after two weeks because of little Lindsay crying the house down or Jack having a meltdown in a store; they were willing to try anything to pacify their child.

Hughie's dad himself at the start had doubts, but he couldn't deny Vought products or the ones they endorsed were good.

The company itself did more for the people than the government ever had. Their new free vaccines for all children was proving to be a popular move.

They provided children with role models, honest people with integrity who wanted to make the world a better place, what was not to like.

Children needed someone to look up to, someone to teach them about morals and good. A hero to believe in to make their childhood a little bit magical, make them feel safe.

His dad was determined that his son got that, and would buy any hero product Hughie's eyes lit up at.

* * *

Robin Ward takes a sip of strawberry milk from her sippy cup with Queen Maeve on the front. Her little legs swinging in delight.

She loves the drink more than anything else. If her would let her she would drink that and only that until her poop turned soft pink and sludgy. Robin would have it as a meal replacement so her mom had limit how she let her drink.

The pink milky drink was cheap, delicious, and healthy. Everyone was into it, young and old.

On the bottle, at the bottom barely visible is the logo of Vought. Not that many know they part own the company that produces it. It tastes great, why would people care who makes it. 

The first thing Robin's mom did when she went to the store was to fill up her trolley with as many bottles as possible. It was one of those things that were a must-have that her family couldn't do without. 


	10. What the public need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always give the public what they want.

A yellow and green pill the shape of a hexagon, the flavour of bitter cherries and chalk dust called the scorpion killer flooded the streets. It was the new illegal drugs that everyone wanted to try. Where the drug came from, what was in it or how it was made no one knew, but what they did know was crime was up by 300%.

There was something in the drug that made the taker lose complete, something in it that made the user want to commit a crime. Labs all across the country were trying to figure out why.

A fifteen-year-old stole a car, drove it into a police station, and didn't know why. Luckily, in this case, no one was hurt. He had taken the drug at school under pressure from his classmates. It was after that the press started going on about the drug use and rise in crime.

A sixty-year-old woman went to the supermarket and stole a hundred jars of peanut butter, which she was allergic too when the security guard tried to stop her she bit his thumb off. In her mugshot, she looked half-feral. She had taken the drug after hearing rumours it would help with her arthritis pain. When the drug was out of her system; during her interview with the police she told them "I had never felt better in all my life than I did after taking killer scorpion,".

There were gang wars and shootouts on every street, blood never drying in the autumn sun because there was also fresh blood spilt. Burnt out cars, smashed windows, and the feeling of frustration and despair at all.

People were demanding for their city to have a hero; they were willing to pay whatever to feel safe. They protested outside the police station day and night so they could walk the streets safe again. It was a fair thing they were asking for, a basic human right to be safe.

Even police officers were going on the news publicly declaring they couldn't cope. They needed help; there was nothing they could do to protect people from this crime wave.

The press had a field day at this. People were hysterical. It was a loop of one half in mass hysteria and the other committing crimes fueling that hysteria. It was never ending cycle.

Jack caved in from the pressure and gave Vought what they wanted. He had tried to keep their claws out of his city for as long as he could, he knew once they got their hooks in they'd never leave. He didn't buy their sunshine and saviour act, but most people did.

He suspected they were behind the scorpion killer, but he couldn't prove it. Jack knew those who made accusations about Vought usually ended up dying in an accident or committing a crime or disappearing without a trace.

"You won't regret this," Madelyn Stillwell says as he signs the contract, signs away the soul of his city for good.

"I already do regret it, but I had no choice other than this," Jack sighs, he hates the way Madelyn stands there so smug. She knew she'd won, got what she wanted for Vought and continued to be the company's golden girl.

"Unfortunately we live in a terrible age of crime," Madelyn comments as if she's genuinely sad about this, but they both know he isn't buying the act. Yet he knows she'll never let the mask of who she slips for a single second. "Well, it's been great doing business with you, Jack. You have my number if there is anything further you need to discuss,".


	11. Future of the Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of the company is out there.

Kevin's face is pressed up against the fish tank. He watches the fishes of many different colours swim round and round. His favourite one is green coloured fish.

The tank needs cleaning out, or at least that's what the yellow fish demands, but then again he's always complaining about something usually that the water is too cold or too hot. Kevin likes any creature that lives in water, they make the greatest of friends.

"Do you want some food?" He asks them with a smile. "Okay then, but you have to promise to let little Finn get some this time guys,". 

He's a strange boy, or at least that's what the neighbours' whispers among themselves. They think he doesn't know that they talk about him, but he does. 

Kevin hates them with every bone in his body.

His mom had forbidden him to talk to them or their children anymore after they saw his gills. He remembers the look of disgust on their faces. His cheeks still burn with rage when he thinks about it.

They would be moving soon; they were never in one place for very long. Either, they hated the neighbours or they hated them making it impossible to stay where they were. Other children might feel unsettled by moving so many times, but he didn't.

Kevin hopes they move nearer to the beach this time. He would love to swim in the sea, go down as deep as he can go and speak with as many fishes he's can.

One day when he was famous, his mom had promised here would be then those neighbours would be sorry for the things they said. He would be powerful and people would have to do what he wanted. His lips twitch into a joyous smile at the 


	12. The Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greater good must always can first.

Queen Maeve sits in a chair, still as a statue letting them style her hair. Brushing and tugging, combing and pulling her hair until the stylist is happy it looks good.

She has a headache that feels likes she's being repeatedly hit on the head with a hammer. Maeve wishes she were still in her nice warm bed and not here at six am getting ready for a photo shoot.

The room she is getting ready in is cold and uncomfortable, clinical in away that reminds her of freshly cleaned empty hospital room and it makes her uneasy. She thinks someone should give the room a touch of warmth, paint the walls a soft yellow, lay a carpet and add some comfortable furniture to improve the feel of the room.

The white vanilla-scented cream they smear on her face is cold against her skin. It makes her shudder and fidget for a split second before becoming still as a statue again. She finds it soothing when they massage it into her skin.

Maeve's stomach growls for food, but there is no time to eat now. 

She'll have to grab a snack after the photo shoot, in the limousine on the way to cut the opening ribbon of a hospital wing they named after her. It was all good press, or at least that's what Madelyn had said.

Lily, she thinks her name is, does her makeup. She's very soft-spoken and gentle with how she applies the makeup. Very professional, Maeve wishes she weren't. She was sick of everyone being professional.

The clothes she has to wear on the rack, Maeve doesn't like them. Flimsy and revealing is the best way she can describe them. 

She thinks about saying no, but she remembers what Madelyn always say "Sometimes, we have to do things that we don't want to do to achieve greatness."

So, she'll wear them, smile in front of the camera while inside she silently screamed. 


	13. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things must be protected at all costs.

Cassie Leeswood knows she's going to die as she's falling through the air, further and further towards the ground. The sound of the traffic drowns out her screams. She wonders who will feed her cat Fluffy when she's dead. It's strange the things you think about in moments like this.

She's terrified, she has never been more scared in than this moment. Cassie doesn't want to die but knows that's what is going to happen. It's a fact like water is wet and the fire is hot. 

Cassie should have stayed at home, watched a film and had pizza or gone to see the ballet with Lisa. But she hadn't. There were many things she should have done in life but didn't.

She had followed a lead from an ex Vought employee. Not everything at Vought was as it seemed, and she wanted to be the one to expose it. 

The fame and glory she would have gotten to be the first to sully the reputation were too much of a lure to ignore.

A fatal mistake. Cassie wonders how they'll pass off her death. An accident or suicide? She hadn't found out what they were willing to kill to keep hidden. Cassie wishes she had then at least her death would have some meaning.

Anymore now she's going to hit the ground. Her life doesn't flash before her eyes the way it does in the movies. Cassie hopes her mom and dad don't grieve for her too long.


	14. Don't Pry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's better to not ask too many questions.

Jonah Vogelbaum cleans the deep claw-like wounds across Madelyn's stomach with a tired yawn. A hiss of pain escapes her lips, her hands' grip on the bed. A little bit of colour was beginning to return her cheeks, but still, she was pale as a ghost from the blood loss.

"Sorry," he mumbled, placing paper like red squares over the wounds, trying not to cause her any more pain. Before turning on what to the outside world a lamp, it wasn't. It would knit the skin together without leaving a scar. She'd be healthy and unflawed again in no time. He had offered her painkillers, but she didn't want any. 

Madelyn doesn't tell him how the injury happened, and he doesn't ask. He knows if he did she would either straight out lie or say nothing.

He learned long ago it was safer to not pry into her business.

John or Homelander as prefers to call himself now hovers outside the door. He wouldn't even look at him, when he ordered him to "Help her, she's hurt,". It was the first time he'd seen a concern for someone else from Homelander.

Jonah doesn't pry, but he wonders whose idea it was to come him Madelyn's or Homelander's?

If they were doing something sanctioned by those higher up in Vought, then he doesn't believe they'd turned up at his house in the middle of the night. 

Whatever they were up too, it was dangerous if her injuries were anything to go by. He doesn't know who to warn to be wary of, Madelyn of Homelander or him of Madelyn.


	15. Hidden from the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the world doesn't see then it doesn't need to worry about.

A grey-haired woman dumps lemon juice into a bucket of bleach. She adds two scopes of washing powder and gently stirs around with the mop. It was the only thing that got the dirt off the floor. 

She lets out a sigh at the big blue ink stain made by Lola and Kerry. 

The children are fast asleep in their beds. When they slept she cleaned it was the ways things worked around here.

When they were asleep, it meant she could work free without interruption. They were good children just very active, never wanting to sit still for a moment. She was one of the original scientists who helped create Compound V, the guilt of that and her love for them kept her here.

She takes note of what needs repairing, the red table and orange table, part of the wall, big things, small things. Vought will have to up what funding they put into this place; it's not like they can't afford it.

They call it a children's home; she calls it the place where they dumped their failures, out of sight, and out of mind. 

Things weren't so bad here for them; she made sure of that. They had enough food to eat, clothes, and a warm bed. They had toys and games to play. Tutors to teach them. Love and safety. All the important things that children need.

At least here they wouldn't have the cruel judgemental eyes on the world. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than some alternatives. Some ask about their parents and others would rather not know. She wonders what will happen to them when they become adults.


	16. What you need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing who you with work isn't needed.

Coffee, two sugars and no cream that's all the people in this room know him as. Names are unimportant here.

They are the ones who get their hands dirty and clean up the messes. Stop the scandals from becoming front-page news, doing damage limitation when it does. Never any thanks in words, but nice big paycheck for their hard.

He doesn't know anything about the others either; the blonde who wears too much lipstick and drinks tea; she handles sex and drug scandals. She's good at it making it go away or making it seem like not a big deal when it's leaked.

The guy who only drinks bottled water pays people off with large sums of money. He's supposedly quite charming and persuasive. The person sitting next to him who never drinks anything in these meetings, but fiddles with his necklace, he handles getting people to sign a NDA. Through charm or threats.

He gets rid off dead bodies, cleans up crime scenes. The fact at home he has a beautiful wife and three children, a German Shepherd that keeps chewing shoes is irrelevant in this room. No, he's just the guy who drinks coffee.


	17. Placate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to placate people is a vital skill in business.

"I need you tell a mother story while being interviewed by Harker," Madelyn tells Homelander who immediately tenses at the suggestion. "I know you hate doing it. I do, but the public love it, and we are trying to sell your latest merchandise,".

"What crap are you trying to sell now," Homelander replies dropping the word "we" which doesn't go unnoticed by Madelyn. She knew he wasn't going to like doing it, if she were honest she didn't know why the world like sentimental crap like that either. But they did, they lapped it up like a kitten with a saucer of milk. Which meant America's golden boy had to give wholesome stories about a loving mother. Lies which were painful for him to tell.

"We are trying to sell action figures, this is your first proper official action figure and it's important they don't flop," Madelyn answers, getting up from her chair. Close enough to him that if she wanted to touch him she could. "But if you don't care about your success then by all means do what you like,".

She can see it in his eyes that he's going to do what she wants, as a reward Madelyn reaches up and caresses his face "However, whatever you do, I'll be here for you no matter what,".


	18. Enemies are part of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making enemies is part of business.

The thick grey smoke smells of plastic and rubber, orange flames burn bright. Night claims the day without a sound. A laboratory burns in a beautiful blaze in the middle of nowhere. It's empty of people, just full of expensive equipment. Expensive equipment that would take a while and large sum to replace.

A drunk man stands close enough to watch his handy work, far enough to not get burnt. His truck is about half a mile down the road, he never should have drove it in the state he is in. Luckily no one was on the road to get hurt.

Jackson January takes a swig of vodka. Even in his drunken state he still has enough self awareness to know he's going to pay in some form for this. So he might as well get as much enjoyment from possible.

The letters V and O are turning black in the heat of the fire, it spreads to the other letters. Jackson let's out a laugh, a hysterical drunk laugh.

"Here's to you Annie," He screams into the empty darkness up towards the night sky before falling to his knees and sobbing. 


	19. Advertisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to reach as many people as possible with your product.

  
"I have the Homelander action figure, duvet set, a signed poster and the chair that he threw through that window in his movie," Tommy boasts to his group of friends.

They are all gathered in the park after school like they do most evenings; away from the slides where the smaller children are.

"I met him once. He's awesome," Lily claims, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "It was when I was the hospital last year. He was so nice,".

Lily blows pink bubble until pops then reclaim it in her mouth to begin again.

"My dad works at Vought, so I've met him lots of time, " Zachary lies, wiping his nose on his coat jacket. "It's not that big of a deal."

"We all know your dad is in prison Zachary but okay," Tommy replies, rolling his eyes. A little jealous that Lily had met his favourite person on the planet while he hadn't.

Zachary scowls. If he were taller with muscles, he'd break Tommy's nose. He'd forgotten that Tommy knew the truth about his dad.

"Queen Maeve is better. I said what I said," Josh pipes up trying to stop an argument from breaking out. "I hope they release a Maeve movie soon,".

Lily rummages through her pack back, underneath her history homework and pulls out a silver bottle. "Have you tried her new energy drink? it is delicious,".

"Give us a sip, Lils,"

* * *

"If you need pepping up then try Queen Maeve's Berry Crown Energy Drink," the advert on the TV says before switching over to the next advert.

"Is your baby not letting you have a good night sleep then you need a hero pacifier. Soothe your baby back so both you and your little angel can get a good night's rest,".

Nearly every advert now days had something to do with Vought Nina sighs. Not that anyone else seemed to notice. It was like they were under some sort of spell.

"If you think your child might have blessed with a gift by God then why not enter them into your local mini supe pageant," a cheerful woman on the TV says with a gleaming white smile. "Winner receives a cash prize of a hundred thousand dollars and gets to meet both Homelander and Queen Maeve,".

Nina switches off the TV. Finds a book to read instead.

* * *

Annie January blonde hair is brushed so hard it hurts. The toddler has no idea what is going on, only that her mom is excited to take her somewhere. She remembers her saying that she has to stand out from the other children like her there.

The make up she puts on her face itches but she won't let her wipe it off. Her mom gets that cross look on her face when she tries.

Annie fidgets in her arms. 

"Sweetie be still momma is trying to make your a star, a star with a light so bright that you'll shine and everyone will know your name,".

She doesn't want to shine bright, she just wants to sit at home and play with her toys, but she lacks the skills to voice that to her mom.


	20. Negotiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiating is a key skills.

Translucent takes a bite of his burger, others in the diner look uncomfortable at being able to see the food held up, hear him speak, but not be able to see him. He didn't care though, he had grown used to either people being in awe or freaked out. He was what he was. 

He knows he should pay attention to whatever Stillwell is saying, after all, she's the best of the best at putting people on the map, but the food is so good here. It's one of the reasons he's stayed in this town for so long, this diner.

Translucent doesn't want to be a hero, he wants fame and glory. If he has to save people to get that then it was a price worth paying. His motivations might not be pure, but at least in a any they more honest than most peoples. 

"As I was saying Vought would love to sign you up for a twelve month contract and if it works out then something more permanent," Stillwell says, her voice sweet like honey. In a cheap diner where it smells of grease or an expensive restaurant with mouthwatering aroma her tone would have been the same. Translucent likes that about her.

"Two years and I get to approve any merchandise before it goes out," Translucent responds, grabbing a fry and dipping it in ketchup.

"Eighteen months and a clause that I get to overrule you on merchandise if I can prove that it is good for you and Vought," Stillwell shoots back. "Take it or leave,".

"Deal. I look forward to proving myself over the next Eighteen months,".


	21. Profiting from Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to let off steam when you work hard.

Lillian owns the first underground club for Supes. Whatever, sin they want to indulge in away from prying eyes she provides them the means to do it. She doesn't judge, they work hard, but party harder and pay good money.

Occasionally, there was a request she would turn down and make them look elsewhere for it.

There are other clubs that had popped up, but none offered the same level of service she did or discretion. They were a poor substitute to her glamorous club. Still, she didn't begrudge them for trying to cash in on a very much needed service. Everyone was entitled to make a living, their places hadn't put a dent in her profits. 

She no longer needs the money, Lillian could live off what she made so far in luxury until she was a hundred and fifty. Now she does what she does because it was buzz.

And she had power. Not superpowers, but the better type. The one where she could say one word and someone's whole life could shatter into pieces.

The feeling of having of that was better than having sex while high on coke or the rush of winning big at a casino. Of course, there were down sides. Some of her clientele were aggressive and arrogant, being in the same room as them made her shudder, but she held her nerve. Never showed them she was afraid or didn't like them it wouldn't be good for business.


	22. Money makes the world go around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money can make people overlook a lot.

The workmen are working overtime to get this building built. Pressure from the owners to get it done as quickly as possible. They were tired and the sun was beginning to set, the lighting they had to work with wasn't the best.

They have no idea what they are building or who for. All they know is they are getting paid a large sum to get it done.

Safety rules to put in place to protect the workers went out the window weeks ago. Times were hard, work here was hard to come by, and people were willing to overlook a lot for a wage. Food in their childrens bellies was more important.

Towns that were going bust were prime targets to buy up land. Desperate for any type of investment they didn't ask too many questions.

Money made the world go round and it was only when people didn't have enough of it is when they became aggravated. It was then they started to look around at about what was going on. Give them enough to trick them into thinking they are comfortable then they are placated.


	23. Something that remains

Three year old Hughie clutches his hero blanket on his bedroom floor, his favourite toys strewn around him. He has a Homelander plushie, a Queen Maeve plushie and the new Translucent plushie, they make him feel safe. 

His parents are arguing downstairs. They do that a lot recently. Doors are slammed and things thrown. 

He thinks his mom might be going away soon, and she won't take him with her. All the emotions he feels are too complicated for him to put into words or even actions. It's frustrating.

He wishes he had superpowers then he'd use them to make his mom and dad happy with each other. But he doesn't and he can't.

Hughie brings all his plushies to his bed and holds them close. At least his heroes would never let him down. They didn't scream at each other, and they wouldn't leave. 

He puts his thumb in his mouth, they were the only people he could trust to be there for him no matter what.


	24. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side effects from Compound V vary and many are unknown but then they all knew this when they signed up their children for it.

Madelyn Stillwell steps out of the car and stretches, it feels good after sitting and driving half the day. It would have been quicker to get Homelander to fly her here, but flying with him always made her puke. He had sulked when she said she wouldn't be available for part of the day. He would get over it sooner or later.

She had received a phone call from Sandra, there had been an incident with Kevin at school, and she only trusted Madelyn to deal with the situation. Madelyn felt smug about this. Once again proving she was indispensable at Vought.

Sandra wouldn't go into details over the phone. But she sounded concerned and nervous. It was clear she had hit the "Oh God is my child like this because of Compound V" stage. Most parents went through that stage sooner or later.

The truth was it probably was, but no-one forced her to sign her son up to have Compound V. She was warned there were side effects, known and unknown. All there was to do now was manage the situation and hope he could be controlled still, proving to be useful to Vought in the future.


	25. Chapter 25

"So, you have your movie coming out January fifth," Harker says with a cheesy grin. His bleached white teeth gleam underneath the studio lights. "Can you tell us a little bit about it,".

Harker leans in close, he feeds on gossip and news the same way as red cherry shrimp eats algae. Maeve has already been well prepped on what to say, still inside there is fear of what if she messes up and says the wrong thing. 

Maeve sits facing the camera, smiling softly and tucks a strand of hair behind her hair. "I really can't give too much away, but the public are finally going to see what happened to the villain Drakelow,". 

"Well, I personally cannot wait to what happened to him. One he's a big time villain then the next he's crying being escorted away by the police," Harker replies, clapping his hands with excitement. He reminds Maeve of a small child being told they can eat candy for breakfast. 

"It was fantastic to make and the crew were exceptional. I cannot fault a single person, and such a fabulous atmosphere,".  


* * *

Maeve sits in the limousine, swigs down a mini bottle of vodka. Breathes a sigh of relief at the Harker interview being over. She had another six events to go to before she could crawl into a hotel bed then go through the same thing tomorrow.

Oh, the places and the faces were different but it was all the stuff. Plug the movie, flog the merchandise, make sure your points remain up, and make sure you're a big money earner for Vought. 

She wasn't going to let herself become a washed nobody like the others who hadn't worked out. Once Vought had no use for them they were dumped out the way and forgotten about.


	26. A new group

"I am thinking of putting a new group of teenagers together. A little more edgy this time," Madelyn says, a cigarette in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She stretched out like a relaxed cat on her sofa, heels on the floor. Music plays low in the background.

Homelander sits in the armchair, tense and Madelyn thinks to herself if ever he truly learns to relax then will be an omen for the end of the world. She had offered him wine, but he had turned it down.

"What are you going to call this one?" He asks, talking plans and business it was they did. It was safe, it provided lines and boundaries that kept them in check. A clear goal to focus on.

"Teenage Kix," She replies, taking a drag on her cigarette. "I think they will fill a gap in the market that is needed. A great money earner. If it succeeds I get a raise, and promotion,".

"You'll still do my day to day, right?" Homelander asks, he's trying to act like he doesn't care either way, but Madelyn knows he does. He needs her more than he'd ever be able to vocalise.

"Of course. Nothing changes. No matter how much I get promoted I'll always be here for you," Madelyn reassures him softly. "I can't do any of the things I do without you, we make a great team."

She wasn't lying they did make a great team, they understood each other in ways others didn't. 


	27. The Boss

Mr Edgar preferred to remain in the shadows. Let others be the face of his company, let others do the hard work while he got all the rewards. He was the compass while they were the ones that had to do all the trekking. It was perfect.

Occasionally, he has to step out of the shadows, and remind people who was in charge. It was a rare yet a exquisite occurrance.

Fear is a great motivator. His hands off approach unless he was needed to put people back in their place stance had made him somewhat of bogeyman type figure around Vought. Truthfully, he liked having that status. He liked saying jump and people doing it without a second thought. 

He wasn't stupid, he knew the likes of Madelyn Stillwell wanted his job, and one day she would have it but only when he was ready to hand it over. Why her? Unlike the others she had proven there was no length she wouldn't go to, the heroes at Vought respected and feared her a valuable skill. Plus the public liked her too, she would be a safe pair of hands to leave the company in one day.


	28. Take overs

Jordan Garret takes a puff on his cigarette. He owned his store for thirty years, but recently there had been pressure to sell up. An unknown source was buying up all the stores on this street so they could them down, and build the first Vought funded school.

He couldn't deny the money he was offered was good. Part of wanted to accept and do all the things he'd dreamed about like travelling the world.

But there was something about Vought having its claws into everything that made him uneasy. He didn't think much of their heroes either.

Jordan knew he was one of the few that didn't like or trust them. The rest of the country were so eager to praise the likes of Homelander or Queen Maeve just for breathing whereas Jordan was different.

They didn't do anything the police didn't do, only they got more money and praise, caused more damage than the police ever did. Yet people were blind to these facts. The fact taxes had gone up to cover these damages was something else they didn't see or at least choose not to see it. 


	29. The Doubting Heart

The heart lies in the gravel, still beating moments after being ripped out of the man's chest. A body lies on the ground, a look of shock on his dead face. Jonah turns away in disgust. He breathes in and out, collects himself. It wasn't like he hadn't seen or caused worse.

Homelander doesn't care about the dead man. It was like swotting an annoying fly to him.

He'd done what he'd been ordered to do, rescue Jonah Vogelbaum. If he had his way he'd left him to die, they both know it. But the orders came from the very top even Homelander didn't feel comfortable enough disobeying them. 

"Who was he?" Homelander asks, it reminds Vogelbaum when John was a child in the lab. Always had questions, always curious and untrusting. 

"A father who blames me for the effects of Compound V on his twin sons," Vogelbaum answers, he feels pity for the dead man despite him holding him at gunpoint. He feels for his sons more.

"He knew the risks," Homelander replies with a shrug. 

In his head Vogelbaum agrees, but he also thinks knowing and seeing it become a reality is a very different thing. Not for the first time in recent months, he wonders why the hell he continues to do what he does. 

He looks at Homelander, he was supposed to be his greatest work yet more recently he thinks he might be his biggest failure.


	30. Useful tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doppelganger was a useful tool for Vought

Frost covers the ground. January was always a cold and bitter month. Doppelganger walks the streets as a prostitute named Delia, a favourite of a mayor, Stillwell needed dirt on. 

Doppelganger can no longer remember what they really look like. Tall or short, dark or light hair, green eyes or brown. Freckles across the nose or a mole on the chin. In every photo they were a different person.

Everyone says they would love to be able to change their appearance at will, but Doppelganger sees it as a curse.

No one wants to get to know the real of version you, but want to see who you can change into. 

Vought were no different, but at least the money was good. Doppelganger was a usual tool for them.

Doppelganger had lost track of the people they had help bring to their knees for Vought then there was the times Stillwell hired them of the books. Those were always interesting and fun times.

  



	31. A taste of heaven

Blood and Compound V, red and blue merging together on the floor. The room smells of beer, sweat, and vomit. Not the most pleasant of aromas. He doesn't remember what happened. One moment they had been partying. The music blared, they were dancing to it. Around and around, there had been his gruff laughter and her sweet soft laughter.

He had taken Compound V. The rush wasn't something he could explain. After that, was when the rest of the night got fuzzy. It was a thick white fog was clouding his memories.

It was scary and exciting all at the same time.

The woman he was partying with is dead. If he killed he doesn't remember it, if someone else did then he doesn't remember that either. The only memorable thing is the feeling of flying high on Compound V, the rush. A taste of heaven that he craved to have again and again. He knows he should feel bad about the dead woman, but he doesn't. 

He would need Vought help in covering up what had happened. Hopefully, they wouldn't pry too much and he could keep his Compound V use from being known.


	32. Rumours

There is a rumour uttered behind closed doors at Vought that Madelyn Stillwell owns a strip of land where the bodies of those who crossed her are buried.

Lovers she grew bored with or wronged her, journalists who were close to discovering the truth, senators who wouldn't play ball, other Vought employees whose ambitions rivaled her own. Unmarked graves, bodies rotting under the soil.

Those who have caught of glimpse of the real her when the mask she wears to hide who she is on the inside slips can believe it. She rarely let's that happen.

There is a rumour going around that Madelyn Stillwell wants to run Vought one day, the country hell maybe even the world.

Ambition runs through her veins like blood, it is her strength and weakness. She doesn't hide it instead she wears like a badge of honour for the world to see. 


	33. A Crack in Trust Glued Over with A Lie

The hospital was in mayhem, multiple gunshot victims all needing the same level of treatment with doctors and nurses overstretched. A pair of black boots covered in blood are abandoned in reception, no one knows who they belong to. Nobody has the time to put them somewhere safe or find out who the owner is.

A little girl dressed in a green dress sits silently holding a Queen Maeve plushie, a bottle of strawberry milk in her backpack and a colouring book. The nurse thinks the girl's name is Robin, her mom died five minutes ago and she doesn't know how to tell her.

How did you tell a four-year-old the world is an ugly place? A simple day out because of an evil individual became a nightmare shattering multiple lives.

They had a hero, why hadn't they come. Where had Engine been or what was he doing that was so important that he wasn't saving the people he was supposed to.

____________________________________________________

"Did you see the news?" Madelyn asks, fiddling with her hair trying to get it right for tonight's Gala.

"Yes. Where the fuck was Engine?" Homelander asks, his no show at this had made them all look bad. 

"He was off his head on Compound V," Madelyn replies with a sigh. "It turns out it's addictive to you guys. A great way to keep some of you under control but too much and you are dribbling idiots,".

Madelyn is pissed off, it doesn't show on her face or the way she speaks, but Homelander can tell by the way her heart beats.

"I've now got to clean up this mess. Tonight was supposed to be me mingling and getting support for heroes in the police force, but because of this don't think the bill will pass,".

"It will we just have to be creative. I know you Madelyn and if anyone can turn this into a win it's you," Homelander replies, watching her to start painting her nails. "Howeve, Engine has become a liability, should be replaced,".

"I agree. No one has seen him yet. What if we say he died," Madelyn suggests, the gears in her head going round. "Murdered by a corrupt Cop, I mean his weak spot is publicly known. It would keep our Bill on the table maybe even winnable,".


	34. Chapter 34

Eliza sits on the floor, a bubble of red and pink electricity around her. Her half closed trying to meditate. A white apple scented candle burns trying to create a soothing atmosphere.

She's determined to be one of the final twelve for the Mini Supe Pageant held in Texas in the middle of November. Sure, it was months away but it was important to get ahead of these things. 

There are others with better powers that leave you sitting there in awe more than hers does. Others who are prettier or smarter or cuter, but anything she lacks, she makes up for it with charm and showmanship. 

She knows she can win this one, not come second or third like in the other pageants.

Electric Eliza, they call her, when she was four it sounded adorable and awesome but now she is nearly ten and it doesn't anymore. She wants to change to something more amazing, something like the Vicious Voltage. A name that is memorable. 

Her mom and dad don't agree though, think her current name is cute and noticeable. It isn't. Eliza knows they are holding her back. How can anyone as ordinary as them understand someone as gifted as her? 

She knows she needs a better costume, one that stands out more than her current one. Capes were so last year and the colour was just plain dull.


	35. Under

It's eleven o'clock at night. Kevin swims east, red and gold coloured fish swim past him. The water tasted salty and oily, he wished people would stop dumping rubbish in the water. 

He loves being deep under the icy cold water, lost in his own world. His mom had Madelyn Stillwell in their house again trying to reign him in.

They would be moving again, the girl and family paid off. Madelyn seemed more amused by his antics than alarmed, when his mom was out of the way told him "If you are going to do these things be smarter about it,"

Kevin wasn't the slightest bit sad about leaving this xenophobic hellhole, he'd miss the water and his fish friends, but that was it. Their new home was going to be bigger and with a pool. Madelyn had suggested maybe it was time that Vought begun training for him the future. He was curious about exactly what his mom, Madelyn and Vought had cooked up for him.


	36. Amusement Park

It was Madelyn idea to open a hero-themed amusement park.

Mr Edgar had some doubts when the idea was first pitched to him, but he had to admit so far it was paying for itself. Old and young loved it. 

She had designed the whole thing from scratch. The food stands, the rides, the gift shops, the fireworks display all of the magic and thrills, the moments of excitement and thrills it all from her plans. None of it was possible without her. The accountants were predicting it was going more money than Disney world by the end of the year.

All those higher up drooling at the potential profit, dreaming about the new car and adding an extra swimming pool. 

The amusement park project was her baby, something she was passionate about for once that didn't involve scheming or grasping for power. 

Sure, the profit part was a motivator as well but it was more than that for once. She wanted it to succeed. Maybe because it was something she had been given complete free reign over for once and was so far a complete success. If it failed it was a reflection on her.


	37. Chapter 37

Robin wakes up in the darkness screaming until her dad comes running and turns on the light. She does that a lot recently. 

She can't remember her nightmares when she wakes only that they leave her feeling like she's about to die. Her heart beats so fast in her chest she's scared it will burst out of it.

Her dad wants her to see a therapist, Robin isn't sure what one of those only that it will help her feel better or at least that's what he says. She isn't sure anything can do that.

She misses her mom a lot, having her back would make her better but that was impossible.

Robin had forced her dad to help her write to Queen Maeve explaining all that happened and asking if she could bring her mommy back. Her letter back was beautiful.

Dear Robin,

I was very touched to get your letter.

If I could bring your mom back in would, but not even my powers can do that. Your dad says you are my biggest fan in the world so while I can't give you the one thing you desperately want it would be my great honour if you and your dad would attend my movie premier with me.

You're a very brave girl and I your mom would be so proud of you. I'm also proud to have such a wonderful person be my fan.

Queen Maeve 

Robin had come to accept if someone as powerful as Queen Maeve couldn't bring her mom back then nobody could but that didn't stop the hurt inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Lina from 82 who were too much perfume and only wore grey, drab colour for a dull person grated on Madelyn's nerves.

The way she laughed at things that weren't funny to anyone, but her was like hearing nails down a chalkboard. 

She acted like she was better than everyone else despite having the personality of water paper and the intelligence to match. The only reason she had her job was because of her brother's friendship with Mr Edgar.

The way she called her "Maddie," like they were close friends or something. Madelyn hated being called Maddie by people she liked let alone people she didn't.

When the opportunity arose to oust her from Vought, of course, she was going to take it. Only a fool would have passed up the chance.

Madelyn found out she was leaking information to her lover, a journalist who was happily printing everything she said during pillow talk. The fact that Lina had lacked the common sense to keep her mouth shut around him didn't shock Madelyn in the slightest.

Of course, she couldn't be the one to expose it herself. Lina had powerful friends even if she were incompetent. Instead, she put the seed to go looking into the leaks in the head of new employee called Ashley. She watched that seed sprout into a tree of discovering and revealing it all. Sat back with silent glee as Lina got fired.

She stood and watched her storm out of the building, hands carrying a box overflowing with her belongings, struggling to carry it to her car. A smile never leaving Madelyn's face when she watched her drive away.


	39. Chapter 39

Homelander stands in the street, trying to make himself seem less tense as a fan edges closer to get their picture taken with. He smiles in front of the camera, his face not once showing what he's feeling on the inside.

On the inside an angry voice calls them a bunch of fucking morons, however the words out of his mouth are charming and pleasant. He knows how to play people, be who they want him to be.

He hates having his picture taken, but it's part of the job. Stopping and letting fans take pictures, proof he was there doing his job, proof of how he loved people and they loved him. 

Always had to be pure and sunshine for the world even if a dark storm was raging inside. He loved his job, no that wasn't true.

He loved the power and the scheming, the praise and adoration, but hates the people.


End file.
